


Inevitable

by Marvinetta



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on various spoilers and the season finale promo<br/><span>Lucas finally takes control of Terra Nova and starts the process of revenge.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

The restraints were digging into her wrists, but she refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort. She knew what was coming, and she was oddly content with the knowledge her time was over. Lucas paced just like his father did. He wore his shoulder holster the same way his father did. They shared the same shoulders. They shared the same eye color.

Only Lucas' blue eyes were crazed with hatred, and vengeance. He had never been the most stable kid, and years alone in the jungle hadn't helped matters. Pointing out the similarities might be fun, just to watch him lose what little self control he had. That was one thing he didn't share with his father. She knew she could get a rise out of Lucas, but she was honestly afraid of how far gone he was to risk his wrath.

“Lieutenant Alicia Washington.” He waited until the soldiers shoved her to her knees to pace up to her. “You've aged well. Clearly the jungle was kinder to you than it was to me.”

“I'd say it was nice to see you, Lucas, but I'd be lying.” She gave him a small smile and heard the soldiers next to her shift, probably to hit her. Lucas waved them off.

“It's fine. Her honesty is refreshing. It's one of the reasons my father kept her around all these years.” Lucas picked at a lose string on his gloves. “Unlike the rest of this colony, I know you're not sleeping with him. He's too guilt riddled. That's probably another reason he keeps you around. So he can see exactly where he went wrong in his life. You're a constant reminder of all the ways he failed.”

“We all have our demons.” Wash sighed, watching him un-holster his pistol. It was almost like deja-vu, she'd gone over all the possibilities of this very scenario since Taylor told her Lucas had gone back to 2149.

“You should have been the one under the sheet in Somalia. You should have died, not my mother.” His pacing picked up. “I know my father is out there, probably watching us right now. That's why we're out here, under this spot light. I know he has someone watching. Hopefully, if it's not him, they're running to him right now with the futile hope that he'll part the jungle like Moses and swoop down to save you. And if he is watching, I hope he's squirming.”

“You know he's watching, Lucas. We both know he is.” Hot tears started to burn the back of her eyes and she took a few steadying breathes. “You know killing me isn't going to bring her back.”

“I know. But it'll make me feel better. At least until I do the same to dear old father.” His voice finally steadied, and he leveled the pistol at her chest. “Say hello to my mother if you see her.”


End file.
